


Mirror mirror

by Heroeshappyending4



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroeshappyending4/pseuds/Heroeshappyending4
Summary: Being batman isn't easy but you know what's harder then being batman being his robin.So what if damien and past Robins were given the choice to change their life for the better but only if they leave their mentors side.Everyone deserves a chance at happiness, right?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot
> 
> Just an old story I wrote few years backs.

If you could change your life would you? This was the question Damian asked himself when he woke up   
at dawn from habit he just laid there staring at the ceiling before turning his head to gaze at a mirror he gained/stole from his most recent fight with his father.

The villain he got it from was responsible for   
disappearances all over Gotham. After hearing the guy’s explanation Damian was starting to think he was as crazy as the joker claiming he was giving the people missing a better life. Damian knew that there's no such thing as a better life only the life you live now made with the choices decided.

Grabbing the mirror Damian looked at it. It was a large hand mirror made of maybe ivory and gold designs it was pretty too   
pretty for a guy to have.  
Sighing he got up to get ready for school Damian was hoping the day would go fast today but when does he ever get what he wants.  
Bruce finally decided to let him go to a school, Gotham high to be specific, so he could interact   
with kids his own age.

‘Yeah that’s going real well’ Damian thought as he sit at his desk in the back of   
the class his fellow classmates keeping their distance none daring to turn around. In the beginning there   
were a few brave souls willing to meet him only to be chased away by Damian’s harsh word and cold   
attitude ‘Its only because of my father.’ Damian thought bitterly 

  
As the teacher drone on in front of him his thoughts kept going back to the mirror shaking his head   
slightly to get rid of them. ‘Get a grip Damian its only a waste of time to keep such ridiculous notions   
your head.’ Instructing himself. His eyes widen groaning softly putting his hands on his head ‘Great now I’m talking to myself.’

  
Instead he started thinking about another topic, his ‘family’. If you asked him to only people he did consider his family was his father , Pennyworth, Richard, and of course his loyal companion Titus. The   
others could go jump off the cliff. Jason was a loose cannon, Tim annoyed him to no end, Cassandra had   
his respect but hid trust for her was very little, Stephanie…lets not even go there, and lastly his mother.   
Deep down he knew his mother didn’t care for him as a son only an weapon and when she couldn’t   
control him anymore she more or less abandoned him he wouldn’t say it out loud but it did hurt   
sometimes. Life was a little harder now that Richard had ran off somewhere making his father more distance than usual.  
‘Not that I care of course he’s busy with other things it cant be helped.’ Damian reasoned with himself but it really didn’t numb the pain. He could hang out with friends if he had any his could trust ‘I lived my life   
alone this far in my life I can do for the rest of it .’ crossing his arms nodding to himself its not like he   
was saying anything everyone else already knew.

  
School didn’t end as fast as Damian wanted it to “Did you enjoy school today master Damian?” a smooth   
tired British accent spoke out  
“Yes ,Pennyworth” Damian answered climbing into the car   
“You’re father is at the company at this moment he should be back in a few hours before he left asked me   
to tell you to meet him in the batcave the moment he arrives back at the manor,”  
‘shocker’ sarcastically mumbled cooling his face against the glass window “Pennyworth “ eyes feeling   
heavy “wake me up when we reach the manor” unconscious before he heard a response from the butler.

Damian went straight to his room declining Alfred’s offer for tea. He sat at the edge of his bed   
couching over staring intensely at the mirror he held in his lap firmly. The culprits words echoing in his   
mind over and over again ‘ A better life, a happier life .’ his head started to hurt a large majority of him   
knew it was bullshit yet a little voice in kept whispering ‘maybe’ maybe the man was telling the truth,   
maybe he could go somewhere where he could happy a better life.  
Still looking into the mirror he said to it “Can I ever be happy?” A bright light flashed in his face squinting he saw his reflection. No, it not him this Damian eyes were bright, his smile was genuine not one of those sly smirks or fake paparazzi grins. He threw the mirror at the wall instead of it scatter on   
impact it hit it with a ‘thud’ before clattering on the floor till still. Damien face was blank when he stood up and walked to the batcave where he dressed in his workout outfit then immediately trained till his muscle ached.

Training was one of the few things that clamed him down and cleared his head but he can   
only do so much that for so long before what happen came rushing back to him.   
Sighing he showered on put on his Robin costume minus the mask he checked the time he only had a   
hour or so before his father came home so he sat in front of the giant monitor waiting for he father. His reflection in the blank screen made him flinched the harshness in his face after seeing a gentler side of   
himself “Maybe I’m traumatized.”  
“Damian.” A deep rough voice startled him making him jumped a miniscule a normal person wouldn’t have notice but his father wasn’t a normal person.

“Damian, what’s wrong.” Eyes glared at him with   
suspicion his words held a once of worry that only a few including the superpower ones could hear it.   
Bruce could afforded to seem weak that includes in front of family and friends .  
Damian put on his mask to hid his eyes that were swirling with emotions from his father. Placing his   
iconic scowl on his face the last thing Damian wanted was his father asking him question some he didn’t   
know the answer to himself.   
“Nothing” answering Bruce. If Bruce did hear anything wrong he didn’t mention it.

  
“Tonight we’re going back to the police percent to talk to the person who made all those people vanish and figure out what he did with them.” Going up to the monitor he pressed a button and the picture of the   
criminal popped up.  
He had pale clear skin with a chiseled wolfish face, thin nose with caramel spiky hair, his eyes were   
platinum blue that were hooded he didn’t care that he has was getting a mug shot . The tall-tell smirk on   
his face told he wasn’t afraid of the punishments that were being decided for him. Holding up the board   
with his name on it :Silvius Price.  
“Be ready.” Bruce ordered Damian grunted hearing his father walk away.   
‘I should have told him.’ But thinking into it ‘ he’ll be furious that I took the mirror… I’ll tell him when the time is right.” Finally deciding

* * *

  
Damian watched as his father from behind the one way window interrogate this Silvius   
“Where’s the victims?” batman ordered standing in front of the metal table glaring down at his prey  
Silvius gave him a strange look “I hardly call the victims. I think their rather ecstatic with their new lifes.”

“That’s not answering my question.” Batman voice got more menacing. Silvius glanced at him for a   
moment 

  
“Pfft! Oh you’re good really you are almost had my for a moment.” Giggling hysterically. Batman fist   
clenched tight “ I can see how people fear but I cant see how they’re terrified of you.”

  
The dark knight grabbed the front of Silvius’s shirt “If you don’t want to find out I suggest you start  
talking. Now!” teeth clenched 

  
“ Listen I would love to tell you but I have neither the time nor the crayons to explains it to you.   
struggling against his grip “ I already told you they’re where they want to be”

  
“You’re lying! Those people were good people they would never leave behind there families their friends   
who were searching hard for them.” Shoving Silvius back in his chair is almost making him fall if he  
wasn’t handcuffed to the table. Silvius eyes burn with fire.  
“Well guess what they did! They left on their own free will. I gave them they a choice and apparently   
they choose to abandon everyone they care for something amazing. So no matter what you say or do to me my answers going to be the same because it’s the truth.” He hissed “I mean who wouldn’t take that   
kind of deal?”

  
“You’re insane.”

  
“Of course I am what fun would it be if I wasn’t!” he started to laugh as the police came in to take him to   
Arkahm “I want you know something before I go batman. I may had many villains in your life but I'll will be your worst. Everyone in your life going to turn their backs on you when they’re offer their greatest desire and trust me they always do.” The police forced him up “When you’re at the lowest point   
in your life, open for the world to see you better watch you’re back” Silvius spat the police pushed him   
out the door “Be careful Batman its already happing.” Laughing down the hallway 

  
Batman glided out the room “Robin lets go.” Walking out the door at a quick pace thinking about the   
lunatic words ‘What does he mean its already happening?’

* * *

  
Damian laid on he bed holding the mirror above him. His father was in the batcave trying to find   
those people without an inch of luck. Damian knew Batman was always serious on cases but he never   
knew when it’s a lost cost.   
While his father worked Damian looked further into the other world everything there was so much better.   
His father paid more a to him and actually was father to him, Richard was there, Jason was a little more   
stabled , Tim and him were getting along for once, and Cassandra was happier looking. They’re like a real   
family. Damian was curious on how this world was any different from his 

  
“ Show me way this world is so different than mine.” A family picture popped up everyone on costumes   
expect for now there was a new addition who was behind him hanging/hugging his shoulders. Damian  
was in shocked there was no way that ‘she’ was the reason that everything was different…this criminal   
…this harlot… this this, “Catwoman.”


End file.
